MGW Productions
MGW (Mighty Glory War) Productions '''is an Canadian video game worldwide made by ChrisFClarke (Christopher F. Clarke), based in the Surrey, British Columbia, Vancouver, Canada. The first game that he maded, a weapon-based fighting game within the animal spirit and Game of Thrones-style called "Bellum Bestiae". Games # Bellum Bestiae # Kotsia Kai Doxa # The Mighty But Few # Ultra Wrestling Mayhem # Prison Riot # Bout of the Century # Temporal Gladiators Shared Universe 1500s * August 1501 - Bellum Bestiae 1880s * November 1886 - Bout of the Century 2010s * May 2017 - Prison Riot Characters Featuring characters of the original games along the Remake (guessed). # '''Adam Königsmann II ''(voiced by Patrick Seitz): An autistic scientific experiment, named for his creator's late son, who wishes not to harm others and will only fight if provoked. # '''Agnarr Holgersen ''(voiced by Jamieson Price): Known as Ulvensvrede (Wrath of Wolf), the leader of a warrior clan in Norway descended from the mighty Vikings. He wields a greataxe called Storøks and his beast form is a Eurasian wolf. # '''Alexei Koshkov ''(voiced by Peter Beckman): A strong and burly Russian miner who seeks to protect the caves from which he leads his colleagues to extract valuable minerals and metals for sale from outside threats. # '''Anton Vasilyev ''(voiced by Lucien Dodge): Damoclus' Russian half-demon son and a Pomestnaya Konnitsa of Ivan III the Great. He wields a cross between a halberd and a bow and his beast form is a griffin, although, same as Fergus, he is only capable of partially transforming in battle. # '''Armando Rivera ''(voiced by Josh Segarra): A first-stage ''rurale during the Porfiriato, whose forces are currently at war with the Texans. # Axmed Ali Mahmoud ''(voiced by Ike Amadi): A Somali pirate looking to bring about another age of modern piracy, this time worldwide, once he gets his release from Crimson Hell. # '''Beatrice Kidman ''(voiced by Jennifer Hale): A psychotically-depressed Seattle inmate, plagued by the pain of losing her home, her fiancé, and other things she holds dear. # '''Big Henry ''(voiced by Peter Serafinowicz): An acromegalic East End inmate who uses his unbelievably immense strength and size to pulverize opponents in battle. # '''Bogusław Nowakowski ''(voiced by Richard Epcar): An 80-year-old Old Synagogue rabbi who hears of Ultimatis' unholy plans and sets out to put an end to them in order to cure his ailing granddaughter. # '''Boris Avandeyev ''(voiced by Michael Hollick): A member of Moscow's Bratva crime syndicate, and one of their most feared and dangerous. # '''Bubon ''(voiced by Greg Eagles): A plague demon from Infernus (although, unlike Torturex and Insaniac, he doesn't serve Damoclus) looking to bring about a second Black Plague all over the lands. He wields a pair of rusty hook gauntlets and his beast form is a human-sized black rat. # '''Channarong Ornlamai ''(voiced by Dante Basco): A Muay Thai fighter, disgraced as a result of killing an opponent in the ring, who seeks a second chance in the professional circuit. # '''Colonel Miller ''(voiced by Tricia Helfer): A West Point military colonel who infiltrates Crimson Hell in order to take out its corrupt warden and put an end to her inhumane methods. # '''Crazy Mike ''(vocal effects by Marc Swint): A straitjacketed and criminally insane inmate who, due to his binding, is limited to using only his feet to fight. # '''Damien West ''(voiced by Kevin Conroy): Having despised crime ever since the murder of his wife in 2015 by an unknown killer, a Frank "Punisher" Castle-like Chicago vigilante. # '''Damoclus ''(voiced by James Earl Jones): The demon lord of Infernus and the final boss of Bellum Bestiae. He wields seven floating swords, known collectively as "Septemgladio," and his beast form, which you only get to see after beating him in two rounds, is a Tyrannosaurus rex. # '''Don Roberto ''(voiced by Maurice LaMarche): An aging Brooklyn Mafia boss currently in conflict with his youngest son, a U.S. Marine, over the latter's reluctance to succeed him. # '''Douglas Edwards ''(voiced by Joe Ochman): A Tony Stark-like steampunk inventor and British immigrant to Hartford who wishes not only to showcase his newest invention, but also to inspire future inventors for centuries to come. # '''Fergus MacDougal' (voiced by Patrick Seitz): A Scottish pirate looking to terrorize the seven seas. He wields a cutlass and arquebus and his beast form is a North Pacific giant octopus, though he is only capable of partially transforming in battle. # Grzegorz Krew (voiced by Keith Silverstein): Hailing from Poland, an excommunicated Jewish pastor who now leads a vampire-like cult that, same as him, lives off the blood of poor, defenseless people. He wields a sword-hilt dagger (also using his own blood to fight) and his beast form is a human-sized leech. # Gurjeet Ali Shankar ''(voiced by Keith Silverstein): An officer in the British Indian Army who dutifully serves his British Raj-ruled country and swears to defend it from any outside threats. # '''Han Qingmei ''(voiced by Kelly Hu): An Elsa-like female Chinese cryomancer and former concubine of the Hongzhi Emperor, Zhu Youtang. She wields an ice dao and her beast form is an Arctic fox. # '''Hodari Jasiri (voiced by Phil LaMarr): A tribesman from the made-up East African nation of Kenyania who is next in line to succeed his father, the current warchief. He wields a spear and cowhide shield and his beast form is a black rhinoceros. # Hypatia ''(voiced by Eden Riegel): The angel Queen of Heaven, and the sub-boss of Bout of the Century. # '''Idainawaru ''(voiced by Vic Chao): A towering, spiked kanabō-wielding oni with claims of being invincible and undefeatable, and a very brutal and inhuman way of fighting. # '''Insaniac ''(voiced by Taliesin Jaffe): A psychotic, Joker-like jester demon in Damoclus' employ who kills for both his lord's entertainment and his own. He wields a pair of katars and his beast form is a spotted hyena. # '''Jack Sawyer ''(voiced by Troy Baker): Beatrice's abusive ex-fiancé, who is responsible for making her into the broken, psychotically-depressed shell that she is now. # '''Jesse Brodie ''(voiced by Steven Ogg): A relentlessly brutal and ruthless member of the notorious biker gang, Hells Angels, in their Vancouver division. # '''Jodiana ''(voiced by Jodi Benson): A Mediterranean mermaid, as well as one of the more benevolent Supernaturals, with a beautiful and amazing singing voice who wishes to expand her musical talents to the world above the sea. # '''Jonathan Murdoch ''(voiced by Gideon Emery): A British occult detective with a vast knowledge of the Supernaturals, and the poster boy of Bout of the Century. # '''Juan Sánchez' (voiced by Liam O'Brien): A Robin Hood-like Spanish half-gypsy thief looking to steal a valuable treasure from the Incas, although fearful that the Inquisition will execute him for it, in order to help his poverty-stricken village. He wields a hidden dagger gauntlet and his beast form is a red fox. # Junichiro Takahashi ''(voiced by Paul Nakauchi): A Shinto priest with Raiden from ''Mortal Kombat-like thunder-based powers who strives to maintain the world's balance. # Kamla Gupta ''(voiced by Susan Dalian): An openly-bisexual Gujarati femme-fatale inmate who uses her sexual allure to distract others, in or out of battle, so she can kill them later. # '''Ayumi "Karasu" Hinato ''(voiced by Susan Dalian): Masaru's former lover, now a kunoichi in her father's personal army. She wields a pair of sai and her beast form is a flock of carrion crows. # '''Koa ''(voiced by Chris Jai Alex): A Native Hawaiian tribal warrior seeking the hand of his chief's daughter in marriage. # '''Laurenz von Brandt ''(voiced by Travis Willingham): A German blacksmith who hears of Damoclus' evil plans and decides to forge himself a weapon in preparation for his quest to prevent them. He wields a fire-infused zweihänder of his own creation, called Feuerklinge, and his beast form is a European bison. # '''Laurette Beauregard ''(voiced by Karen Strassman): A fencing French aristocrat who, despite being expected to follow the norms of her gender, takes up the art in order to go out and vanquish Ultimatis. # '''Lloyd Buchanan ''(voiced by Travis Willingham): The head of Warden Jackson's personal security, and the sub-boss of Prison Riot. # '''Madame Madellaine ''(voiced by Dawnn Lewis): A New Orleans Voodoo fortune teller, who, after foreseeing the dooming of the lands by Ultimatis, sets out to stop him. # '''Maggie Rose ''(voiced by Tara Strong): A Margot Robbie!Harley Quinn-like female Toronto inmate who beats other Crimson Hell inmates senseless just for the fun of it. # '''Makemba ''(voiced by Karen Dyer): A Congolese tribeswoman who hears of Ultimatis' evil influence upon the world and sets out to stop it before it is too late. # '''Masaru Kurozawa ''(voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch): A young Sengoku-era farmer who, although uncertain of the truth of his origins, seeks to convince Karasu to change her ways and become his lover again. He wields a katana and his beast form is a human-sized praying mantis. # '''Micha (voiced by Mae Whitman): An Incan princess and daughter of the current Sapa Inca, Huayna Capac, searching for her kid brother, Huáscar, who has been kidnapped by the demon lord, Damoclus, so that he may succeed the throne later. She wields a pair of macana clubs and her beast form is a jaguar. # Mustafa Hakim ''(voiced by Rami Malek): A 17-year-old Moroccan street rat with a rather youthful and energetic spirit who embarks on a dangerous quest to put an end to Ultimatis' evil plans. # '''Pierre Beaumont' (voiced by Alan Tudyk): A gendarme on a quest to defend France from Damoclus' demonic forces on the orders of his king, Louis XII. He wields a rapier and his beast form is a Breton horse. # Rajesh Karamchand ''(voiced by Dave Fennoy): A 73-year-old Indian hermit who, having lived in a cave since the passing of his wife 13 years ago, utilizes energy derived from the seven chakras. He wields a wooden staff, which he can mentally control, and his beast form is a Bengal tiger. # '''Rattlesnake Jack ''(voiced by Steve Blum): A Texas sheriff looking to bring order to his mostly-lawless town, but not without foiling Ultimatis' evil plans first. # '''Rin Takahashi ''(voiced by Kat Steel): A kunoichi and Junichiro's 16-year-old daughter who sets off to end Ultimatis' evil influence, despite her father's warnings against her going out unescorted at such a young age. # '''Roy Hannibal ''(voiced by Phil LaMarr): A Will Smith!Deadshot-like African-American assassin and the poster boy of Prison Riot, who lives by his credo of never missing a shot. # '''Sack Mask Joe ''(vocal effects by Richard Epcar): A sadistic, chainsaw-wielding, Leatherface-like serial killer, so named for the burlap sack mask he wears over his hideously-deformed face, who was fired from a slaughterhouse for choosing to slaughter humans for consumption instead of cattle. # '''Shani Threefeather ''(voiced by G.K. Bowes): A Lakota tribeswoman tasked by the Great Spirit, Wakan Tanka, with stopping Ultimatis and restoring the world's balance. # '''Shinzo Hinato ''(voiced by Patrick Seitz): Karasu's father, a ruthless Sengoku general bent on becoming supreme ruler of all of Japan, so in order to do that, he must slay Damoclus and absorb as much of the demon lord's demonic energy as necessary. He wields a naginata and his beast form is a human-sized emperor scorpion. # '''Teth-Ra ''(voiced by Arnold Vosloo): A former vizier of Seti I who, thanks to Ultimatis' influence upon the world, is reborn as a mummy and seeks to rule over not just Egypt, but also the other lands. # '''The Amazing Giuseppe ''(voiced by Liam O'Brien): An Italian stage magician who uses his magic tricks to entertain the masses. # '''Thomas Montague' (voiced by Nikolaj Coster-Waldau): A knight in the service of King Henry VII, and the poster boy of Bellum Bestiae. He wields a broadsword and shield and his beast form is a peregrine falcon. # Torturex ''(voiced by Brad Garrett): Damoclus' chief torturer and the sub-boss of Bellum Bestiae, who spends his days torturing defenseless humans in Infernus. He wields a chain sickle and is beast form is an Eastern gorilla. # '''Noah "Trapper" Smith' '(voiced by Michael McConnohie): A ruthless Outback poacher who's grown tired of hunting just animals and seeks to hunt the most dangerous animal of all: man. # '''Ultimatis ''(voiced by Jonathan Hyde): A fallen angel, Hypatia's inferior brother, the former Prince of Heaven, and the final boss of Bout of the Century. # Vasilica Ră'dulescu ''(voiced by Fryda Wolff): A former noblewoman, resurrected as a vampiress as a result of Ultimatis' evil influence upon the world, who relies on her seductive wiles, as well as generation of molten silver (not blood, for ESRB rating reasons!) to fight. # '''Vicente González ''(voiced by Patrick Seitz): A ruthless and deadly former Medellín Cartel boss bent on reviving the cartel once he gets his release from Crimson Hell. # '''Warden Jackson ''(voiced by Sheryl Lee Ralph): The warden at Crimson Hell Penitentiary, and the final boss of Prison Riot, who is responsible for making the inmates in her prison fight each other to the death. # '''Weai'masitoon (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): A Shoshone tribesman who, after receiving visions of demonic forces invading the world, seeks to bring peace and prosperity to it by defeating Damoclus. He wields a pair of tomahawks and his beast form is an American black bear. # Yalewa ''(voiced by Cree Summer): A Fijian (or Vitian as it's called here) tribeswoman who, when some of her people fall ill of a mysterious disease, goes out to find the cause of it all. She wields a ''moto spear and her beast form is a Candoia bibroni snake. # Yoshiko Nonaka ''(voiced by Kelly Hu): A female Yakuza, trained to the highest level in swordplay and martial arts, who shows no remorse in killing those who get in her way. # '''David "Zhiming Long" Feng ''(voiced by Robin Shou)''': A Hong Kong Triad member, considered one of the deadliest and most feared in the entire gang due to his rather brutal approach to kung fu. Category:Video Game Publisher Category:Video Game Developer